Percy Jackson, Prince of the dead
by JRiddel1
Summary: He lost his mother at the age of 4, hated his father for abandoning them. He's then taken in by the least likely to take in a sea spawn. Vote for pairing on bio


I kept running, running from the place Smelly Gabe killed my mother. I couldn't shake the images from my head, I couldn't run from them at all. I tripped over a crack in the concrete and fell down, grazing my knees and hands, blood starting to come out of them and tears coming out of my eyes. The blood reminding me of my mother, beaten and bloody before smelly gabe stabbed her in the chest. I couldn't shake the image from my head, I was constantly being reminded of it every second I lived. I just wanted to kill myself, end the grief and suffering.

Despite that, I knew my mom would want me to find somewhere to go and grow up so I got up and continued walking before a large dog with red eyes pounced on me, pushing me to the ground. I tried squirming around to get out of it's grips but I couldn't so I just lied there, hoping that in death I would be reunited with my mother and we could live together forever. Just after I gave up a blast of fire threw it off me before it was impaled my a tall man wearing a helmet that showed me my mother, lying beaten and dead in a pool of her blood.

"Sea scum, your lucky I saved you. You deserve to die. You don't deserve to live." He growled at me making me scramble away from him. "Hades, please stop this. He just lost his mother." A girl told the man. She looked at worryingly before walking to me and giving me a hug. She only looked around 8, only 4 years older then me. "Perhaps you can give him a family, make him a child of the underworld." He looked thoughtful of the idea before finally saying yes.

I saw everything go white and suddenly I appeared in a black room, it had two thrones, the bigger was pitch black with skulls adorning it. The smaller was black as well but had vines entangling it. The room also had several fire goblets in it. "What is your name child?" Asked the tall man. "P-Perceus but my mommy called me Percy." He exhaled slowly before asking me a question "Do you have family?" I started crying, letting the tears flow out of my eyes. "My mommy is dead and my daddy died after I was born at sea." I said before bawling my eyes out.

"Would you like me to be your new father?" He asked encouragingly. I looked up at him before saying yes eagerly, hoping that I could be loved and grow up like mommy wanted me to. Loud footsteps could be heard from behind me and then a woman stormed in angrily. "How dare you cheat on me and then bring your bastard son into this house. He is no son of mine so he doesn't deserve to live in my house." I looked at her, her anger matched smelly gabes, the glare she fixed on me matched smelly gabes and it all reminded me of my mommy and made me cry hard.

"Persephone stop this now. He is not my son by birth, but through me adopting him. His real father is my brother Poseidon who left him and his mother to die." She looked at me and instantly felt sorry for me. "Then I will adopt him too. Make him the prince of the underworld." The tall man who was now my father gave a grin at that.

 ** _4 year time skip_**

I was now 8 and already knew how to fight better than all other half bloods alive now. "Wake up Perseus, it's time for you too finally do your first job." I heard a soothing voice in my ears, my mom Persephone probably. I just turned over and went back to sleep ignoring her. Achilles had me train till like 3 in the morning and it's now 6 or 7 in the morning. I roll over and get up before slipping a shirt and shorts on and following behind my mother.

As I'm walking I see some of my trainers walk past me. Perseus, Otrera, Theseus, Atlanta, Atalanta, Jason and several influential politics and scientists. As I reached my fathers throne room for my job I saw several skeletons wielding an assortment of weapons from different ages, some had bows, some crossbows and some had guns. The skeletons bowed when they saw me before quickly opening the doors.

Looking around when I walked in I saw Achilles, my main trainer, he taught me almost everything I know about war and how to use weapons that other trainers were inefficient in. I saw my fathers advisors, one for everything; war, politics and the lot. I saw my grandmother, Demeter sitting on her throne arguing with my father. Finally I saw my father, Hades who was looking exasperated because of Demeter.

"Ah, son, I see that you are almost ready for your first mission. Recently Thanatos has been very busy with all the wars going on up there on earth so a Soul from the fields of punishment managed to escape his punishment and is running amok up there. You will have to defeat him, kill his body which will send his soul here. Got it?" He told me before giving me an encouraging smile. "Yeah, I got it." I responded confidently. "He is currently in Sydney, Australia." He said before I was shadow-traveled to my armoury.

I took two hunting knives that were the length of my forearm and a sword which is about 2 feet long. I shadow travelled back to the throne room before quickly saying bye and leaving to complete my mission.

I arrived in a dark alleyway before quickLy walking out of the alley. It was still night time and I tried feeling my surroundings for any undead creature before I finally landed a hit. I shadow travelled to the spot before taking a knife and sneaking behind the target. I quickly stabbed him in his thighs with my hunting knives before lobbing his head off with my sword. I felt no remorse, he wasn't even alive, he was dead anyway but he just escaped and needed to be sent back.

As I started to leave I felt three very powerful presences appear near me, 100s of 1000s times stronger than my father. It made me want to fall to my knees and beg for a quick death. I approached the presences quietly and quickly. They turned and greeted me warmly. "I am chaos, this is Nyx and this is Hemera." Said the tallest one gesturing to the other two. "We would like to bless you and make you more powerful than the big three." Said the one who was called Nyx. "Why? Why me and not some big hero from camp halfblood?" I asked while sheathing my knives.

"See, I believe that enemies are coming. And you will be the one to save us all."


End file.
